


His Omega

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Elevator Sex, First Time, Group Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Spencer Reid, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Unprotected Sex, Virginity, Work Place Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Spencer goes into heat at the most inconvenient times. Luckily Hotch will always take care of him not matter where they are.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 63
Kudos: 405





	1. Airplane

“Are you alright Reid? You’ve been all jumpy. And you’re sweating.” Morgan asked as Reid got back from the bathroom for the 3rd time on their trip back to Quantico after a particularly long case.

“F-fine. I’m fine.” Reid muttered as he sat as the end of the jet in the seat farthest from the rest of the team. None of them could help. They didn’t know what he was going through. Everyone but JJ and Garcia were Alphas and both women were in Virginia still, JJ on maternity leave and Garcia working from her lair.

“You do look rather pale.” Emily added. She put down her book and watched the beta carefully. Well, they all thought Reid was a beta. That’s what he had told them. He took suppressants daily to mask his sent and suppress his heat. Unfortunately, the case had gone on longer than the young profiler had expected, resulting in him running out of suppressants on the day they would be set to fly home. The flight was supposed to be 6 hours and heat took 7 to set in fully so if everything had gone to plan Spencer would make it home before anything to bad happened. Of course, the universe hated Spencer Reid and the plane was delayed causing them to leave two hours later than originally planned.

Now, the omega was bouncing nervously in his seat. He wore a sent blocking bracelet that he always wore just in case, but it was nowhere near powerfully enough to mask the smell of heat when it hit fully. So far no one had noticed the smell. It took a powerful Alpha or a mate to notice a heat this early. It just so happened that the BAU had one of these ‘powerful Alphas’ in the form of Aaron Hotchner.

The unit chief had been on to Reid since the moment he first stepped foot into his office at the age of 22. The man was too small and timid to be a beta but made up for it with his intellect. Aaron decided that the man would not be a liability but an asset to the team so took it upon himself to protect the young omega. He gave him extra shooting lessons and always kept an eye on him in the field. He had always been able to smell Spencer a tiny bit, like a remnant of sweet cologne from days prior, but sitting on the plane… the sent was intoxicating.

He knew his agent was going into heat. He knew the heat would hit before they had landed. And he knew he had to do something to protect his omega. Not his omega. The omega. Spencer.

“Reid. Could I speak with you?” Hotch asked in his unit chief voice. He stood and took a step towards the man. Reid let out a shiver and Aaron immediately stopped walking. He wanted to have this talk in privacy, but he also needed Spencer to know that he wouldn’t not force himself on him. He may be an Alpha, but he was not an animal. He was able to control l his instincts better than most.

“H-hotch.” Reid whimpered.

Shit. Reid was getting closer than Hotch had originally thought. He needed help. Facing heat alone was dangerous.

Hotch took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to say would embarrass spencer beyond belief, but the young man needed help. And Aaron would be damned if he wouldn’t help a member of his team if they needed it.

“Reid you are going into heat.” Hotch said matter of factly. There were several gasps from the rest of the team. Well, everyone but Rossi. Hotch suspected he already knew as well.

“He’s a beta Hotch. Right?” Morgan stated, turning to Reid.

“I’m s-sorry” Spencer said softly again, he hung his head in submission.

“We can deal with that later.” Hotch dismissed. “Right now, you need help. You are going into heat right now and you need someone to help you through it. Or at least to supervise you and drop you off at a clinic or something when we land. If you wait you could be hurt.” Hotch said.

Spencer’s eyes flitted around the jet, making quick eye contact with each member. His couldn’t choose Morgan. He may trust the other man, but he was like a brother to him. He didn’t want to be knotted by his brother.

He couldn’t choose Prentiss either for similar reasons. Well, also the fact that he was not attracted to females.

He considered Rossi but only for a second. The man had taken over for Gideon as a father figure for Reid. He trusted the Italian man, but he didn’t want him to see him naked.

That left Hotch. Hotch. The man he had been crushing on for years. The man who had saved him countless times and treated him with respect. He wanted Hotch to knot him more than anything. But would Hotch want to knot him?

Before Spencer could speak Morgan stood. “I’ll do it Reid. I know we are just friends, but I can help you if-” He was cut off by a sound that they team only heard on rare occasions. A sound that made Spencer want to fall to his knees right then and there. It was a growl. A growl from Hotch.

“H-hotch.” Spencer managed to whimper out, making his decision. Hotch then turned to face Morgan who was still standing. The two men stared each other down. Morgan eventually sat back down in his seat, submitting to the more powerful man.

The unit leader nodded in approval before walking up to the now shaking omega, overwhelmed by the oncoming heat. “It’s okay darling. Come with me.” Hotch said softly. The team had never heard him speak so softly before. He helped the doctor to his feet and lead him to the small narrow room that was the airplane bathroom. The only place they would get any sort of privacy. Halfway to the bathroom, Spencer’s knees began to wobble so Hotch bent over a bit and easily scooped Spencer into his arms, carrying him the rest of the way.

Once inside, Hotch pulled the sliding door shut and pushed the switch into the locked position. He set the desperate omega on the counter near the sink. The room was not built for two groan men, especially when one of them was as strong and muscular as Hotch, so they were pressed extremely close together.

“I-I’ve never done this b-before” Spencer said softly as hotch began undoing the buttons of one of the genius’s favorite purple cardigans.

“Had a heat or slept with someone?” Aaron asked he continued to strip both of them of their many layers of work clothes.

“Either.”

“Fuck.” Aaron said, both because the thought of taking Spencer’s virginity turned him on and the fact that he wished the agent had something more special for his first time. “We don’t have to go all the way.” Hotch said, even though all of his instincts were saying the opposite.

“No!” Spencer practically shouted. They heard a bang from the main cabin which was most likely Morgan getting upset that their youngest member was losing his innocence. “I-I want you in me. I need you.” Spencer said, a bit softer this time.

“No need to be quiet darling. This is about you. Not them.” The alpha said. Both of them were naked at this point. Hotch’s rock hard member was pressed against Reid’s stomach because of the confined space.

“Yes Sir.” Spencer replied.

“You can call me Aaron if you want.” Hotch said as he ran his hands up and down the omega’s sides, making him shiver. He was trying to stimulate Spencer’s self-lubrication instincts so it would hurt him less. He glanced down at the absolutely delicious hole and smirked. His plan was working. The untouched pink pucker was practically leaking pleasure.

“C-can I call you Alpha.” Spencer asked, taking a deep sniff of Aarons scent.

“Fuck. Yes.” He grunted. It wasn’t often that the unit chief swore, and it was tuning Spencer on more than he had ever been before.

“Are you ready?” Aaron asked as he brough his huge member to line up with Spencer who was still seated on the cold counter, leg spread wide.

“Y-yes.” He breathed out. Hotch slowly pushed the blunt tip of his cock into Spencer. He felt the tight hole slowly begin to open for him, like he was made to be inside of Spencer. The slick that had been building up inside now began to drip down the omega’s legs, making room for the knot that would soon be fully inside of him.

Aaron eventually bottomed out with a grunt. Spencer threw his head back against the glass of the mirror behind him. He had never been in so much pleasure in his life, not even the many times he had fingered himself to the thought of his boss came close the how he was feeling now.

“Can I move?” Aaron asked, fighting all his instincts not to fuck into him right away. He needed to move. He needed to breed.

“Yes. Please.” Spencer cried out.

Aaron began hammering into the younger man at an unforgiving pace. With every thrust Spencer let out a high pitch moan that was sure to be heard throughout the entirety of the jet, but he didn’t care. He just needed Aaron.

“You like it like that Omega? Deep inside your hole?” Aaron grunted into Spencer’s ear as he continued to fuck Spencer into the counter, occasionally rolling his hips to get a different angle.

“Y-yes. Yes Aaron! Alpha!” Spencer replied.

“You like that your boss is the first person to be inside of you? That I’ll be the first person to knot you?” He said. The alpha felt his knot growing as the base of his cock. He knew it would soon make its way into the tight heat that was Spencer Reid.

“The only one. Only o-one who will knot me!’ Spencer screamed out. He was getting close as well.

“You are mine.” Aaron growled. His knot began to expand like a balloon. Spencer let out a pleasured scream as it pushed past his tight rim and fully inflated inside of him.

“I’m going to claim you. You will be all mine. Mine to knot. Mine to breed. Mine to love.” He said, trust getting more erratic and frantic.

“Yours!” Spencer yelled out. He let out one finally cry before he tightened around Aaron’s cock and released all over the other man’s chest. That was enough motivation for Aaron. The tightening of Spencer’s walls was all it took for his knot to finally burst inside of the omega, tying them together as loads and loads of cum shot from his knot and straight into Spencer. When he was completely filled with the seed it began dripping down his legs.

While they were tied together, Aaron quickly sunk his teeth in to the spot between Spencer’s neck and collar bone, marking him as his. All his.

He then draped himself over the exhausted omega, letting his knot dispensed itself inside of his mate as he rubbed circled on Spencer’s check as a form of comfort. After several minutes of silence Spencer spoke. “Did you mean it? Do you love me?” He said timidly, very unlike his usual self.

“I do. So much.” Aaron nodded.

“I love you too.” Spencer smiled.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

“We just landed. You two should probably finish up. I think you traumatized Morgan. We heard everything.” The voice of Rossi came through the door. “I’m assuming you will be taking the next few days of to… help Spencer. I’ll handle that with Strauss. Have fun.” He said before his footsteps left the plane.

“They heard everything?” Spencer asked, eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Spence. I’ll handle it.” Hotch laughed as he held his Omega.

He smiled at the thought. _His_ Omega.


	2. interrogation room

Normally Spencer could tell when his heat was coming. Normally he would feel hot feverish. And normally his heat came at the end of a 34 day period with symptoms setting in around 12 house 4 minutes and 34 seconds into that 35th day. But today was only 27 days after his last heat. He wouldn’t be having another one yet. He wasn’t in heat. He was fine.

At least that’s what he told his mate as they boarded the jet to head too Seattle on a triple murder. Hotch had first asked if he was okay when shivered while walking from their car to the jet. Spencer as said he was fine but Hotch wasn’t quite so sure. He and Spencer had only been mated for just over 4 months now, well 4 months 6 days 17 hours and 21 seconds according to Spencer, but the older man felt like he knew Spencer better than he had known anyone his whole life. Because of this, he knew something was wrong. Spencer had insisted he was fine so Hotch had agreed to let him come on the case but was planning on keeping an eye on him.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. The case turned out to be even more complicated and grueling than they had expected. By their second day on the case and there were three new victims and a possible accomplice in their custody. Hotch had begrudgingly agreed that they needed to split up, so he and the rest of the team left to look at the new crime scenes and left Reid at the station to interview their suspect.

  
Reid rolled his sleeves up and wiped a bead of sweat off his face. He was fine. He could do this. He gathers the papers he needed and made his way into the interrogation room. It was dimly lit and completely empty besides a two-way mirror, dim lighting, and a table that their accomplice was cuffed to.

“Took you long enough.” The man said. He scanned Spencer up and down before smirking. “Hello Omega.”

Spencer internally grimaced. The man was an Alpha. They had profiled him as a beta but apparently, they were wrong. He normally wasn’t allowed to interrogate Alphas simply because his body was used to submitting to the dominant gender. But he could do this. He was fine.

“Mr. Ryans could you tell me where you were on the night of October the 12th?” He asked, taking a seat at the table and straightening his glasses.

“I’ll tell you where I’ll be tonight.” He chuckled. “I’ll give you a hint. It involved you and my knot.”

Reid felt himself flinch against his willpower. “I have a mate.” He managed to choke out. He needed to get out of this room. Something was wrong. He was becoming weak. His mind was beginning to cloud. It almost felt like…oh no. He couldn’t be in here. Not alone. Not without Hotch.

Spencer quickly stood and began to stumble towards the door. “Come back here Omega.”

The doctor froze. He wanted to run. He wanted to get away from him. Normally his suppressants kept him from blindly following orders but the new type he had gotten for mater Omegas wasn’t as strong. That was how Ryans was able to smell him. That was why Spencer was walking over to him.

“Good boy.” He purred. “Now you are going to unlock these handcuffs and get on your knees.”

Every thought in Spencer’s head told him to leave. To run. To find Hotch. But his mind was not in control anymore and that scared him more than the impending heat.

“I d-don’t have the key.” Managed to get out. It was partially true. He didn’t have it on him but he left it in his bag.

“Pity. I suppose they wouldn’t trust your kind with something important. Oh well. The least you can do is suck me off.” He spoke.

Reid’s head screamed no but his body said yes. He found himself walking towards the man he was supposed to be interrogating and dropping to his knees before him. He reached his hand out to lower his zipper when he was interrupted by the loud voice of his mate.

“Liam Ryans you are now being charged with sexual assault of an Omega on top of your accessory to murder charge.” Hotch said, rushing forward and grabbing Spencer by the collar of his shirt and onto his feet. Reid was now completely in his heat and allowed Hotch to move him easily.

“Morgan, deal with him.” Hotch called, motioning to the bastard in cuff that he may or may not have just punched in the face.

Spencer didn’t know what was happening. He could smell the comforting and protective scent of his mate and now, that was all that mattered. He managed to snap back to attention at the sound of a door closing. He looked around and realized they were in an office. No, a conference room. The one they had been using to work the case. Hotch gently lifted Spencer to sit on the large table before rushing to lock the doors and lower the blinds.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?” The unit chief asked as he secured the room. “We should have stayed home.”

“D-didn’t know.” Spencer mumbled. He was already desperately trying to remove his clothes but was struggling to get out of his layers of sweaters vests and dress shirts.

Hotch joined the other man and helped him free of his clothing before working to remove his own. “And you are never allowed to interview alone. Especially and Alpha. You could have been raped Spence!” He reprimanded as he laid his now naked mate out on the wooden table, still covered with papers and lined up his knot.

“I need you!” Spencer replied. Truthfully, he hadn’t listened to a world Hotch had said. He was too stuck in his heat.

“We’ll talk about this later.” The man decided as he slowly began to push the end of his cock inside of the smaller agent.

Spencer let out a pleasured gasp as he finally felt himself being filled, inch by inch, with Hotch’s member. He didn’t think there was a better feeling in the world than this. Well, besides when Hotch would finally cum inside of him.

“Move! Please! Now!” Spencer moaned.

Hotch gave a little laugh. “I thought I was supposed to be the dominate one.” He chuckled.

“You were taking t-to long. The average omega can only take a-about 3 minutes of sexual activity before they cum and i-it is best to line up the orgasm with the knotting process of the a-alpha for best-” Spencer’s breathy rant was cut off by Hotch’s mouth covering his in a kiss.

3 minutes turned into about 2 and a half. Hotch repeatedly thrusting in and out of the Omega on the table, snapping is hits in attempt to get as deep in the man as he possible could.

“I’m close!” Spencer moaned.

“Me too. So close darlin. I’m gonna cum in you. I’m going to knot you. Gonna empty myself inside you. Are you ready?” He asked, he bend over the table with an arm on either side of Spencer in attempt to get even more power behind his thrusts. He took Spencer’s leg and positioned it over his shoulder, so he had the perfect view of Spencer’s little hole squeezing his knot.

“Ohh! Hotch!” Spencer cried as he was finally pushed over the edge. He clenched tightly around his mate’s knot that managed to push inside his walls.

Hotch did his best to maintain their steady pace but couldn’t take it anymore. He practically gave into his instincts and began hammering as fast as he could into the smaller man until his knot finally burst and filled Spencer completely. His seed shot into the Omega just like it was made to do.

“We need to start knotting in less public locations.” Was the first thing Hotch said after a few minutes of laying pressed together as Hotch continued to leak into Spencer.

“I kinda like it.” Spencer mumbled.

‘Of course he does.’ Hotch thought to himself as he shook his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this multiple parts!! LMK what you think and give me more prompts for where Spencer should go into heat!!


	3. Auditorium

"How many existentialists does it take to screw a lightbulb?" Spencer asked the bored crowd of aspiring law enforcement officers. Rossi and Morgan had told him to stop telling that joke at all of their seminars but he just couldn’t help himself! It was a funny joke! One of these days someone would get it.

He shot a quick look over at the rest of the team who were seated to the right of him on the stage. He was currently at the podium giving his talk about geography and how it effects a case. He thought it was an interesting topic but apparently the crowd had found Morgan’s self-defense part of the course more exciting.

“2. One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." He said with a chuckle. He found the joke hilarious, but no one seemed to share that viewpoint. Hotch was the only one who cracked a smile, but the doctor suspected it was more to make him feel better than out of appreciation for his humor.

“Um…Does anyone have any questions?” He asked, trying to bridge the gap of awkward silence he had created. His face fell a bit when no one raised their hands. Had he really been that boring? He had tried to make it as interesting as possible. Oh well. Not everyone loves statistics.

He was about to take his seat between Hotch and Prentiss when a hand made its way into the air. He turned towards the person excitedly. “Yes?”

“What’s it like to be an omega in the FBI.” A tall and aggressive looking man asked. Spencer’s face fell yet again. That had not been the question he had been hoping for. Why did he care about Spencer being an omega? It was obvious the man was an Alpha. Why did he care?

“Oh… um… It’s the same as being a beta or Alpha. We all have to put in a lot of work.” He said, turning red. He knew that his sent of distress would likely have reached Hotch by now which wasn’t a good thing.

“But don’t you need and Alpha to guard you? You aren’t allowed to carry a gun, are you? You are basically the secretary.” The Alpha said with a ruthless laugh. 

Spencer was about to respond that he did in face have a gun but Hotch was already by his side. “Dr. Reid is an extremely valuable member of our team. He had saved us on countless occasions. Security, remove that man from the auditorium.” Hotch said with a growl.

And it wasn’t just any growl. Spencer had heard him make the noise countless times; when he got jealous, when he was protective or mad, even when they were in bed sometimes. But this one was stronger. Carinal. It sent shivers straight through Spencer’s body. He suddenly felt weak. And hot. And…oh no. Not again.

“Hotch.” Spencer yelped as softly as he could as they made their way back to their seats. Prentiss walked up to the podium and began giving her talk on the importance of interrogation.

“I know.” Hotch said. “I can smell it.” He wrapped an arm protectively around Spencer’s waist and guided him past their waiting chairs and off the stage completely.

The auditorium they were in had a similar look to a small Greek amphitheater. There were rows of seats looking down on a stage in the center. The seats were all connected like bleachers at a sporting event and left a large area behind them open that was only visible if a person were to look under their seat. That was wear Hotch lead Spencer.

“Alpha.” Spencer whimpered again. His heat had never come on so suddenly or so strong. He had slick seeping through his hole on leaving a wet mark on the back of his kakis.

“I know Spencer. I know. You need to be very very quiet. That’s an order.” Hotch whispered into his ear as he quickly began undoing his own belt and zipper. He was always up for a bit of risky sex, but it was really important that they not get caught here. It would be embarrassing for both them and the bureau.

“I need you to stay standing. Can you do that for me” The unit chief asked as he pulled Spencer’s not soaked kakis down just low enough that his round behind was exposed. Spencer nodded frantically. He just needed something inside of him or he would lose his mind!

“Alright. Remember to be quiet.” Hotch said into his ear. He lined his rock-hard cock up with the slippery hole of his mate and slowly began to push in. It was a bit more difficult than usual since they were both standing and Hotch was taller but he eventually managed to slip all the way into the shorter mans tunnel.

“mmm” Spencer moaned, not being able to help himself.

“Shhh.” Hotch reminded Reid. “I’m going to move now. Stay quiet love.” He said as he slowly drew himself out and back in. He didn’t go as fast or powerful as he usually did as they were trying to remain quiet but instead opted for slow but careful thrusts that would hit Spencer’s sweet spot every time.

“See that?” Hotch asked as he wrapped his arms around Spencer’s small waist to get even deeper inside of him. “See all those people?” he motioned towards all the legs and feet they could see through the slats in the risers. “Be quiet or they will all hear you. They will know that I’m taking my omega right under the dark bleachers because he went into heat from a simple growl.” Hotch grunts.

Spencer let out another moan. This one was a bit too loud, so Aaron brought his hand up to cover the other man’s mouth. “You probably want them to see, don’t you? You want them to know you are mine?” 

Spencer’s eyes went wide and he came in his pants. He squeezed his hole around his Alpha. Hotch’s knot was just breeching the edges of the omega’s rim and the pressure from Spencer’s orgasm caused it to rupture inside, exploding cum into the tunnel and sending it straight through his body.

Spencer let his head fall back onto Aaron’s chest as he panted in pleasure. He loved the feeling of being pumped full of his Alpha. It was his favorite part of sex.

“You did so good darlin’. You stayed so quiet.” Hotch said as he held the other man tightly so he would not fall to the ground.

Spencer’s only hummed in reply, still sort of delirious from pleasure. Hotch smiled at him. His eyes were pulled away from his mate at the sight of a pair of eyes. They were looking down through the slats directly at them.

Hotch just smirked and gave one more trust into Spencer which caused more of his cum to leak out.

Spencer was his. And he didn’t care who saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the prompts! Keep leaving them and ill definitely write them!! LMK what you think!


	4. Car Sex

By Hotch and Spencer had realized that Hotch’s heats didn’t stick to a schedule. It wasn’t completely abnormal, but it was unusual. Because of his unpredictable heat schedule, they could never plan what they would do or where they would go. They were forced to get used to knotting in whatever places that they could find.

Unfortunately, today that happened to be in an FBI SUV. 

They were in Mississippi investigating a serial killer who would only kill on Sundays. Unfortunately, today was Monday meaning they had just found their latest victim. Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer were at the crime scene looking for evidence to build their profiler when Spencer felt it. He knew the signs. He felt his body temperature increase. He felt his hands getting sweaty. He felt the slick beginning to leak out of him.

“H-Hotch.” Spencer said, attempting to sound as normal as possible. Apparently, he achieved that normality because Hotch had yet to sense what was happening.

“Just a second Reid.” He said, still examining the blood trail on the ground.

“Hotch.” He repeated though this time it sounded more like a whimper. That got his mates attention. He quickly straightened up, sniffing the air. He made his way to the smaller agent.

“Are you going into head?” He asked, as formally as if he had been asking about the case.

Spencer couldn’t speak. Instead, he gave a stiff nod

“Follow me.” He said. “We’ll be right back.” Hotch called to Rossi and the other detectives on the scene. He then took Spencer by the hand and lead him to the large black SUV that they had driven to the scene.

“Can’t they se-”

“tinted windows.” Hotch said, reading the agents mind. “Come on. We don’t have much time.”

Spencer nodded and climbed through the door. Hotch was close behind him and he swung the door closed after. The unit chief sat in the driver’s seat and pushed the button that would slide the chair back as much as possible, giving them enough room. He then began undoing his belt and his dress pants just enough to get his already had member free.

Spencer was moving fasted and was already completely naked. When Hotch saw him he smiled fondly. “You could have left your shirt, sweater, and tie on if you wanted. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Need to feel you.” Spencer whined, pulling himself on top of Hotch.

“Alright Alright.” Hotch said, sensing the other man’s sexual frustration. He pumped his own member a few times to make sure it was fully erect before lining it up at Spencer’s opening and slowing sinking in.

Spencer let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whine as Hotch fully sheathed himself in him. The Omega immediately began attempting to ride him but was stopped by Hotch placing his large hands around his waist.

“Just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you’re in charge.” He growled, causing Spencer to bare his neck submissively. “Good boy.” He said before using his strong arms to pull Spencer up so only his tip was in him then letting him slam back down.

Spencer did his best to roll his hips and go faster but Hotch would stop him anytime he tried to control.

“I’m close!” Spencer cried out after a few minutes.

“Me too.” Hotch grunted. He looked out the window and saw the officers and Rossi had appeared to have wrapped up their investigation of the location and were slowly making their way back towards the vehicles as they talked.

“Come on love. We need to hurry.” Hotch said, finally speeding up the pace and thrusting his hips up to meet Spencer every time he bounced on his cock like he was made for it.

“Ah! Aaron!” Spencer buried his head in Hotch’s neck as he finally came, exploding all over the other man’s blue dress shirt.

Hotch continued to fuck Spencer through his orgasm, chasing his own. He saw the agents getting even closer. That was the final straw that made his knot push past Spencer’s tight rim and burst, shooting into his Omega, filling him to his core.

Hotch groaned contently, kissing the now sleepy Spencer on the check. He was unfortunately too distracted to notice that Rossi had finally made to their car. The man was about to open the door before he stopped, sniffed the air, rolled his eyes, and turned around. He had clearly smelled the scent of knotting.

“Hurry up you too!” the other Alpha yelled out, knocking on the window twice. “It’s a shared SUV.”

Hotch and Spencer looked at each other for a second before falling into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think and if you have any prompts!!


	5. Subway

“I hate the subway.” Spencer said, way too loudly considering he and Hotch were currently on a packed subway car and he had a warm feeling in his stomach. He knew his heat was coming.

“We all do but you don’t need to go broadcasting it all over.” Hotch replied in his matter-of-fact tone, not realizing what was happening to the omega.

“Are we almost there Aaron?” Spencer asked a few minutes later.

“About 6 more stops.” Hotch replied.

The doors opened and several people got up to leave. “Hotch.” Spencer whimpered eventually. “It’s happening.”

“What is?” The unit chief asked.

“I’m going into heat.” This got the alphas attention. He quickly jumped into action, looking around the subway car for any form of privacy which of course there was not. They wouldn’t be able to make it to either of their houses or the office in time and by the reddening of Spencer’s face, he needed to be knotted. Now.

The train stopped at its next spot and more people flooded in and out. There was one seat open and Hotch quickly took it. “Come here.” He said, motioning for Spencer to sit on his lap. It was not an unusual action. Maybe alphas and omega’s shared seats when the subway was busy.

Hotch took off his suit jacket and draped it around Spencer.

“I’m not cold.” Spencer said, tilting his head to the side

“I’m not worried about that.” Hotch muttered softly.

“Hotch. We c-can’t-” Spencer started. They had had sex in risky places before, but this was the more public place they’d done it in. He was soon cut off by a light moan that he did his best to hold in. Hotch had already managed to slid Reid’s jeans down his legs to expose his perfect little ass. The omega clutched the jacket tightly around them.

“We can Spence. And we will.” The agent whispered hotly into Reid’s ear just as he slipped one finger into the boy’s tight hot hole.

“AHmmmmm” Spencer let out a moan that he quickly turned into a hum. A lady sitting across from them gave the omega a strange look, but she went back to reading her paper.

“Someone i-is going to notice” Spencer said, arching his back even further against Hotch’s chest as he wiggled the finger even deeper into the young agent.

“Only if you can’t stay quiet. Now lay back and close your eye. Act like you are asleep.” Spencer had his doubts about this plan but did as he was told. He leaned against his mate’s chest and closed his eyes.

Aaron wiggled another finger into the omega. Spencer stiffened a bit but continued to act as though he were asleep while Hotch whispered praises into his ear.

People continued to enter and exit the subway car. There were now people sitting directly next to the mates, brushing up against Hotch’s side even, but they didn’t seem too suspicious yet.

Once Spencer felt nice and open, Hotch decided it was time. “Ok love. Are you ready?” Hotch asked, already unzipping his own pants and freeing his throbbing hard member.

“Y-yeah.” Spencer said, not opening his eye, still faking being asleep.

“Ok Pen. Here we go.” Hotch mumbled before he slid into Spencer’s tight heat.

The omega couldn’t help himself and let out an extremely loud and obvious groan. Luckily, Hotch had timed his penetration for the time that the loud subway voice would announce the next stop, so Spencer’s noises went unnoticed.

The older man slowly eased farther and farther into his boyfriend until he was completely sheathed inside. They sat there for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling before Hotch pulled out a tiny bit a pushed back in.

Hotch continued with his small thrusts; he didn’t want to risk bigger ones in case they were noticed. Well, actually he suspected some people already noticed. One woman had shot them a disgusted look then moved farther from them and a few others glanced at them but didn’t seem to care.

The excitement of doing it in public made Spencer feel his climax approaching fast. Hotch continued to thrust into him faster and faster but only allowing his large cock to move a little at a time as his knot began to grow.

It was all becoming too much for the smaller man as he whispered “I’m close” to Hotch.

“Me too Spence. Fuck! So fucking close.” Hotch panted, Spencer was so tight around him, both from nearing his climax as well as from being tense because of the people around them.

They were getting close the finish line when Hotch noticed a man directly across from them. He was staring unabashed at the two fucking boys and his dick was clearly hard in his pants. The man made eye contact with Hotch but did not look embarrassed. Hotch just smirked at him and leaned closer to Spencer’s ear, “Make sure you look pretty Spence. We’ve got and audience.”

At this, Spencer’s eyes snapped open immediately as he saw the man across from them. That was all it took for Spencer to inhale sharply and cum all over the jacket covering his lap.

Hotch held Spencer’s waist tightly so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was absolutely vibrating with pleasure, but it soon became too much for him as well.

Spencer was so incredibly tight Hotch couldn’t hold back anymore. He gave one last hard, deep, thrust all the way into Spencer and his knot exploded into the boy, coating his inside with his cum.

They both sat for a long moment. Hotch holding Spencer close to him and dumping spurt after spurt of white liquid into his tunnel as the hole itself pulsed in and out.

They were snapped out of there haze when the heard the voice say, “Next stop, cherry street.” Both looked at each other then laughed.

“Well, I guess me missed our stop.” Spencer giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this with a different ship but I thought it would work for this too! LMK what you think and if you have any prompts!!


	6. One Way Mirror

“What do you think their doing in there?” Morgan asked Rossi as they waited in the hallway of the police station. Spencer had been getting more and more nervous all day and had appeared to be on the brink of a break down in the middle of their case, when Hotch had final pulled him into an interrogation room to talk to him. They had been m.i.a. for about a half hour now and the team was growing impatient.

“Probably making out” Prentiss joked.

“I think they might be together. Like dating for real.” JJ chimed in.

“I don’t know about that. I mean we all know Hotch helped Spencer through his first heat on the plane, but Alphas and Omegas can help each other through heats and ruts without being romantically involved.” Morgan replied.

“There’s one way to find out” Rossi said with a twinkle in his eye. He already knew the nature of Hotch and Spencer’s relationship. He nodded his head toward the empty observation room. Everyone silently agreed and filed into the room. The one-way mirror was dark at the moment as they had not turned the surveillance system on yet.

“5$ says Hotch and Spence are making out” Prentiss said.

“5$ they are just talking” Morgan said, hoping he was right. He was extremely protective over Spencer, even more so after finding out he was an omega. He didn’t want any Alphas near him. Especially a powerful one like Hotch.

“When I flip the switch, we can see them, but they can’t see us. Ready?” Prentiss asked and everyone nodded in agreement. “All bets are placed. No backing out. Three, two, one!”

The sight that met their eyes once the switch was flipped was one that they had not expected to see in a million years. Garcia and JJ both gasped and ran out of the room while Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss stayed behind, each with a different expression on their faces.

The scene before them was nothing less than pornographic. Spencer was bent over the interrogation table, face red with blush and arousal as Hotch worked his hole open with his togue. The older man’s suit was being ruined from nearing on the floors to get the best angle inside the other agent, but he didn’t seem to care. All that seemed to matter to him was getting as much of the white-hot slick as he could.

“Oh my god.” Prentiss spoke softly.

“Fuck.” Morgan agreed.

“I’m not surprised.” Rossi said, casually taking a sip of his coffee and continuing to watch the show. “Press the sound button, will you?”

Prentiss obeyed, flipping the switch that filled their observation room with moans and animalistic grunts.

“You’re still so tight” Hotch grunted in between thrusts of his tongue.

“I’m ready! Please! I need you alpha!” Spencer cried out desperately.

Hotch smirked slightly as he got back to his feet and began taking off his now ruffled, but usually pristine dark suit.

“There’s no way he can fit inside Spencer.” Morgan said when he saw the sheer size and girth of his boss’s cock. “the omega is too small.”

“I bet he can. Look at all that slick he’s got built up.” Prentiss hummed in reply.

Before they could argue anymore, their questions were answered as Hotch lined up his member with Spencer’s entrance and slowly began to push inside. Spence let out a mix between a whine and a moan as his entrance was filled inch by inch.

“Feel good?” Hotch chuckled.

“So good! P-please move!” Spencer replied despite that fact that Hotch hadn’t even bottomed out yet.

“Patience omega.”

“We shouldn’t be watching this.” Morgan said eventually. He had been so wrapped up at the beginning that he forgot what was happening. This was his boss and his friend. He couldn’t watch Spencer be bred.

“You can go. I’m enjoying the show.” Rossi said, lifting his coffee cup as though it were a glass of wine.

Morgan nodded but didn’t go. He kept his eyes on the alphas and omega as Hotch began to thrust.

“Yes! Deeper! Please!” Spencer shouted.

“Do you want the team to hear you? You need to be quieter.” Hotch said, though the continued to thrust harder and harder. “Or maybe you do want them to hear you. Maybe you want them to see you too. I bet the whole team is watching me fuck you from the other side of that mirror.”

Spencer looked right through the glass as though he could see Morgan, though he obviously couldn’t. The three watching agents looked at each other, a bit surprised.

“I bet they wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off you. Especially the alphas. Bet Morgan would hate me. He’s so protective. Little does he know that you are mine. And you will always be mine!”

Morgan let out a low growl at this, surprising himself a bit.

“I’m close A-Aron. Please! Knot me!” Spencer said, still pressed up against the interrogation table, ass on full display to the audience.

“I’m close too. It’s almost there baby.” Aaron said, thrusting harder as his knot began to grow. It pressed roughly against Spencer’s rim, attempting to force its way in. Eventually with a hard thrust it got inside the tight tunnel and it was only a matter of time before it burst.

“I need to cum! C-can I?” Spencer managed to babble out in his pleasured state.

“Cum for me!” Aaron nodded. And Spencer did. He threw his head back against the table as his come shot from his small member, splashing over himself and Aaron.

Hotch followed close behind. He gave three more deep thrusts before his knot burst inside of Spencer and his cum was pumped within his mate.

Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi watched as Hotch dumped load after load of cum into the youngest agent.

“I win.” Prentiss said eventually. Reaching to grab the two five-dollar bills on the table before them.

“They weren’t making out.” Morgan replied, turning to face her.

Prentiss nodded back to the room where Spencer and Hotch were now passionately making out, still tied together by the knot withing the omega.

“Whatever.” Morgan shook his head. The two agents turned to go but soon realized the other Alpha wasn’t following them.

“You coming Rossi?” Morgan asked.

“Not yet.” He said, pointing to the interrogation room. “looks like they might be going for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think! I'm always taking prompts as well!


	7. Elevator Threesome

“The elevator doesn’t look strong enough to hold all of us. I’ll take the stairs.” Hotch said as he, Morgan, and Reid looked at the worn-down lift in front of them.

“Come on man it’ll be fine. The kid weighs like 10 pounds.” Morgan teased ruffling Reid’s hair.

“I’m not that small.” He mumbles indignantly has he swoops his hair back into place.”

“You are.” Hotch smiles teasingly. Despite the shape the elevator was in, all three men walked in and Reid pressed the button to go up.

Normally Spencer didn’t like elevators. Especially with strangers. They trapped everyone’s sent inside. Not only did it make it painfully obvious that he was an omega, but the smells of the two alphas beside him made his brain feel foggy. Both of them were powerful alphas.

He was trapped in a daze when, suddenly, the elevator dropped several feet before stopping with a screech.

“Woah.” Morgan said, grabbing onto the handlebar. The sudden movement caused both alphas to begin radiating a scent of protectiveness while Spencer only released one of distress.

“Press the button man.” Morgan said, nudging Reid who was closest to the control panel, but the genius remained frozen so Hotch stepped forward. He pressed the emergency button several times, but nothing happened.

“T-try to p-push them open.” Spencer said weakly. He needed to get out of there. The small space and the hormonal scent were messing with him. If he was in there too long, it could send him into heat and that was the last thing he needed.

Both Hotch and Morgan stepped forward, each trying to get a grip on a side.

It was the grunt of concentration and the flex of Aaron’s bicep through his tight work shirt that did it for Spencer. He was going into heat. Fast.

Before he could stop himself, he let out a whimper and slid down to the floor, no longer being able to hold himself on his wobbly legs. Slick began to build up inside of him and left an embarrassing wet spot on his khaki pants.

“Reid?!” Both alphas were by his side the second he collapsed.

“Are you okay kid? What happened?” Morgan asked, clearly oblivious to the cause of his fall.

Hotch however knew the drill by now. “He’s going into heat.” He stated.

“Oh.” Morgan said, clearly taken aback. “Right.” He nodded. He seemed clearly surprised, but a bit turned on at the thought.

“I’m going to have to knot him.” Hotch said casually beginning to untie his tie and roll up his sleeves.

“Right. I’ll just stand over here then.” Derek said. He awkwardly turned around, facing the corner.

“N-need you! Alpha please!” Spencer said, making grabby hands at the unit chief.

“I know love. Just let me get both of us undressed.” Hotch smiled fondly. He got his own work clothes before turning to Spencer who was already so deep in his heat, he would not be able to undress himself. Hotch carefully removed Spencer’s clothes. Once he slid off the boxers the youngest agent wore, the small room was completely flooded with the smell of heat.

Hotch nearly chuckled when he heard a soft growl come from Morgan’s corner. He knew it was nearly impossible for an alpha to be in this situation, surrounded by omega scent, and not join in. He was more than happy to let Morgan share Spencer as long as he understood the omega belonged to Hotch and no one else.

As the alpha slowly spread the keening omegas legs open, he bent down and whispered in his ear. “You can’t cum until you get Morgan to join us.”

Spencer’s eyes went wide but he nodded frantically, clearly liking the idea.

Hotch slowly lined up with the pink pucker that was currently oozing out slick. He slowly ushed the blunt end of his cock into the tight warmth.

Spencer decided his first method to try and seduce the other alpha was just going to be making as much noise as he could. He let out a high-pitched moan that bounced off the walls of the elevator as Hotch began to push into him.

“Deeper! Need you all the way inside of me! N-need you to breed me!” He babbled out as best he could in his blissed-out state.

“I’m almost there Spence” Hotch nodded as he began to bottom out. His cock was so big that it was able to touch the end of Spencer’s tunnel without even being fully inside of him.

“F-fuck me! Faster! Need it hard!” Spencer cried out. He was not normally one for dirty talk and the words sounded strange in his mouth, but he heard a soft groan from the corner and knew his plan was working. Now onto phase two.

“P-please! Need more! Deeper! Harder! More!” Truthfully Hotch was more than enough for the small omega. In fact, sometimes he was even too big, but he needed to spark something inside his friend. Make Morgan feel as though the omega needed him.

“If I go any farther, I’ll open up your womb and we don’t want you getting pregnant yet.” Hotch stated. It was a known fact in omega anatomy that they could get knotted and not get pregnant as long as the alpha did not push past the opening at the end of the omega tunnel and shoot their load straight into their womb.

“Then I need more wider!” He said, chancing a glance at Morgan who had unzipped his pants and was not palming himself.

“When we keep going my knot will stretch you.” Hotch said.

“N-need it now!!” Spencer screamed at a particularly hard thrust.

That was it for Morgan. He turned around quickly and made his way over to the beautiful sight before him that was Spencer getting hammered into by his boss.

“Lay back.” Morgan spoke sternly. Normally Hotch wouldn’t take orders from the other Alpha but he decided he would just this once in order to increase his omega’s pleasure. He laid back onto the floor, all while keeping himself inside of the younger agent. He stopped thrusting momentarily as he felt the strange sensation that was Morgan rubbing his own knot against the already swollen rim of Spencer. Hotch felt as the other alpha slowly began to push his large cock inside of the already stretched-out Spencer.

Reid let out a cry of pleasure and attempted to move his hips to get Morgan inside of him quicker, but Hotch stopped him, wrapping his large hands around he Spencer’s slender waist.

Morgan’s cock eventually slid all the way in next to his bosses. It was a weird sensation but not a bad one.

  
“I’m not going to last long.” Hotch said. Morgan nodded in agreement and Spencer; who’s brain had passed the point of being able to form words simply nodded.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other before they both slowly pulled out in tandem and slammed back inside.

They both knew Spencer was close to coming but they thought it would take him more than one thrust to do so. They were proven wrong as Spencer’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a cry of pleasure as slick erupted from his tightening hole and come came from his small cock.

Hotch and Morgan fucked into him hard, working him through his orgasm. Eventually, both of their knots began to form, and slip passed the abused rim sending Spencer into yet another orgasm. He was shaking so much from pleasure that Hotch had to hold onto him so he wouldn’t fall.

“Hotch?” Morgan grunted out, as they both felt their knots were about to pop. Morgan had to ask expressly for permission to cum in another man’s omega. Hotch simply nodded before both of them bottomed out one last time causing their knots to slam together and burst, sending stream after stream of cum into the small body before them.

Spencer, of course, came a third time of the feeling of being so completely and utterly filled with alpha seed. There was so much cum from the two men that, as they continued to empty themselves, the white substance began to spurt out of Spencer and onto the floor.

They laid together, still tied inside by the knot. Spencer eventually fell asleep, resting his head on Hotch’s chest.

“So…” Morgan said. It was only once his head was cleared from the heat smell that he realized how awkward the situation was. “Pretend this never happened?” He didn’t know what the team would think if they found out he had had a threesome with their boss and the baby of the group.

“Pretend this never happened” Hotch agreed with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think or if you have any prompts!!


End file.
